Building Bridges
by IntoTheWilds
Summary: One-Shot: Spencer owes Derek a favour and Derek has come to collect. He wants boy genius to mind Clooney alone for the weekend and what could possibly go wrong...?


_**DISCLAIMER: **__I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!_

_**SUMMARY: **__One-Shot: Spencer owes Derek a favour and Derek has come to collect. He wants boy genius to mind Clooney alone for the weekend and what could possibly go wrong...?_

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **__Just a bit of fluffy fun with a hint of mpreg and Clooney is a Rottweiler since I adore Rottweilers! Anywho my lovelies, enjoy!_

* * *

_Mending__a broken promise is like healing a broken heart. With compassion, anything is possible, even fixing a promise that has met an end._

_-__**Unknown**_

* * *

Spencer blinked stupidly at his husband of five months and wondered briefly had he suffered a head injury he didn't know about. He stilled in his movements, herbal tea forgotten and all but spluttered, "You want me to what...?"

Derek laughed; the incredulous horror in his partner's voice was nothing short of hilarious and reaching for the coffee pot he poured himself a generous mug.

"I said I need you to watch over Clooney this weekend while I pop up to Chicago to see mama, she needs help with some renovation and you owe me after last weekend!"

"Doctor Who marathons hardly merit me owing you a favour and are you crazy?" Spencer squeaked hazel eyes wide, "Clooney detests me!"

"Oh don't be silly pretty boy, he does not," Derek chastised with a chortle, "we've lived together for a year and our dog does not detest you."

"_Your_ dog does detest me," Spencer retorted nose crinkling in distaste; "you're just blind to it."

"Please baby boy," Derek pleaded desperately, "Our neighbours are away, and Clooney is too big for Penelope to take him. Come on, _please_?"

Wrapping an arm about his lover's waist Derek pulled the slender male against him, thumb stroking a pattern against his hip. Dipping his head he kissed Spencer tenderly, heat sparking between them both, "Please baby," another kiss, "just this once?"

"That's cheating," Spencer sighed pulling back a little and once the words had left his mouth, Derek knew he had won.

"Whoop, thank you baby," Derek crowed kissing him one more time before reaching for his coffee.

Spencer chuckled shaking his head. Maybe a weekend with Clooney on his own would do no harm, he could bond with the animal and anything that made Derek happy made Spencer happy.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

~o~

* * *

The alarm clock blared at exactly seven am dragging Spencer from slumber. Derek had left already and with Derek gone, it was Spencer who would have to bring Clooney for his morning walk. Groaning the youthful genius dragged himself from bed. It was Saturday and being up at this hour was inhumane, but he had promised and pulling on a pair of loose fitting sweats, Spencer slipped his feet into his converse and sleepily made his way downstairs.

Clooney lay sprawled over his over-sized dog pillow that they had bought for the canine the previous Christmas. On his back, one back paw twitching now and again, Spencer couldn't help but chuckle, the Rottweiler was so deep in sleep he didn't move once, not until Spencer reached for his harness and chain.

The second the chain whispered a sound Clooney was wide awake and bounding toward Spencer in excitement. It was comical when the canine realised the one who was walking him wasn't Derek. Clooney skidded to a stop landing on his rump, head cocking to one side. Spencer could almost see genuine horror in his light brown eyes.

"Don't look so disappointed," Spencer chastised the dog, "I'm not that bad, now come here."

Obediently the Rottweiler padded toward the slender male. It took some manoeuvring, twisting this way and that along with Clooney, but he eventually got the harness on him. Whining Clooney pulled and wriggled. It took several attempts; including pinching one of his fingers with the damn clip, but eventually Spencer managed to get the lead attached. Yipping delightedly Clooney tugged and pulled, salmon pink tongue pushing past his slobbery lips with every excited pant. Chuckling Spencer pulled on his jacket and scarf, grabbed his keys and headed out.

It was a cool enough morning, with only the odd occupant in the park near their home. Spencer had a firm grip on Clooney's lead, but even then he was getting some hell of a workout. Clooney's powerful body was half dragging him, to the point Spencer wondered who was walking whom. Nose to the ground the Rottweiler snuffled along the earth, eagerly searching and when the sweetest aroma filled the canine's nose Clooney barked delighted, eyes latching on a cat sneaking through the grass.

Till the day he died Spencer would never forget what happened next. With a great booming bark Clooney surged forward and gave chase once his snowy coloured prey realised it had a problem. The chain flew from Spencer's hand with enough force to unbalance him and with a most undignified yelp, Spencer tumbled left landing right into the small pond there. Water rushed up engulfing the young genius and for a moment all Spencer could see, feel and smell was water, but just as quickly the world returned and coughing up what felt like his lungs, he pulled his hair out of his eyes just in time to have Clooney return and pounce on him licking vigorously.

"Down Clooney, down," Spencer commanded and luckily the canine obeyed.

Struggling out of the pond feeling horrendously water logged the cold air and wet clothing making him shiver; Spencer snatched up Clooney's lead and sighed.

"Come on boy, no way I can finish your walk like this, let's go home."

Clooney yipped in response as if he had perfectly understood him, and laughing a little, Spencer lead the dog from the park, promising himself Morgan now owed him. Big time!

* * *

~o~

* * *

The hot shower was just what he needed. By the time they had gotten home, Spencer couldn't feel his fingers and he was trembling so bad it took five tries to unhook Clooney's harness. The scalding shower returned the heat to his body and drifting downstairs intent on fixing some food, the genius stopped and gaped transfixed, honey irises widening.

"CLOONEY," he hollered his tone somewhat strangled, but Clooney paid no heed.

In his boredom the dog had upended two plants and was now feasting on a—_heaven help him!—_first edition of _Dracula!_

"Derek Morgan, when you get home," Spencer growled stomping toward the dog and taking him by his collar.

Of course Clooney picked that exact moment to have a good shake and since he was covered in clay, well, it went everywhere. Letting out a string of rare curses, his blood pressure piquing ever slightly, Spencer and Clooney made their way toward the bathroom—well only after he removed the remains of Dracula from the canines slobbering jaws. Starting the bath, Spencer rolled up his sleeves, _time to get to work_, he thought.

Exactly twenty minutes and thirty-three seconds later...Clooney stood one side of the bathroom, head cocked and tongue free as the animal panted. He was bone dry, accept for the scruff of his neck which were evidence of Spencer's sodden efforts to get the animal in the tub and the genius in question sat across from the animal completely drenched, soil—turned—mud marring his pale features and darkening his clothing.

The damn dog had bested him for a second time, or was it a third considering Clooney had made one of his prized books lunch?! Why he was even bothering to keep count, Reid had no idea. But he felt like hell and it was only twelve pm and Derek wouldn't be home till the next morning!

With a resigned sigh, Spencer reached out and grabbed the sink using it as leverage. Pulling himself upright, he winced when his bad knee momentarily twinged, but after a couple of stretches the pain eased. The floor was a mess and—how in the name of God did the wall end up wet?! Groaning, Spencer carefully made his way across the bathroom and shooing Clooney out he went in search of a mop. The living-room was next, but not before a second shower of course.

It took him roughly three hours to put everything to rights. Clooney had thoroughly mangled the place and while Spencer worked the Rottweiler watched him curiously, every now and again letting out a yip or whine, as if offering his opinion. Exhausted—which was utterly stupid considering he really hadn't done much—Spencer drifted into the kitchen to put together a simple sandwich. After shower number two, the young genius had put on some of his most comfortable sweats and a t-shirt belonging to Morgan. The article of clothing was huge on him, but it smelt of his husband and right now Spencer wanted that comfort.

Sitting down in the living-room, flicking through the channels until he came upon a double showing of Torchwood, Spencer burrowed into the cushions and was just lifting the sandwich to his mouth when a nose nudged his knee. Clooney looked up at him with imploring eyes. He had just fed the canine but with a shake of his head and a smile Spencer pulled some ham free and offered it to the dog. Yipping happily, Clooney lapped it up and then did something that completely shocked Spencer. Jumping up onto the couch, the dog curled up beside the young genius, nuzzling close and just like that Spencer knew, he had finally won him over.

* * *

~o~

* * *

Good God, Morgan had never been happier to be home. His mother's supposed renovation job was simply repainting the living-room, it had barely taken him four hours to do the entire room and ever since he had been itching to get home to his baby boy. Leaving his go-bag by the door, he tossed his keys into the dish on the hall stand and since it was barely seven am, the male headed upstairs. The idea of climbing in beside his lover's warm body was just too much to pass up.

But Derek had_ not _been prepared for the vision that met him when he stepped into his bedroom kicking off his shoes. Spencer lay curled up on his side, brown curls mussed from sleep. He was wearing one of Derek's t-shirts, the older man realised with a smile, but it was who had joined his husband in bed that made him positively beam. Clooney—who usually had to be prompted by Morgan before he ever went near Reid!—lay curled up next to the genius. His head rested on Spencer's thigh, one paw draped over his leg. All in all, it was a rather beautiful sight. Sensing his master Clooney came awake and trembling with excitement, the Rottweiler jumped off the bed bounding toward Derek.

"Hey Clooney," Derek whispered scratching the dog behind the ears before nudging him towards the door, "go on boy, downstairs."

Obedient as ever where Morgan was concerned, Clooney left the room and wriggling from his jeans, Derek climbed in beside his sleeping husband. Ever perceptive, Spencer noticed the change in body heat and waking, sleepy hazel eyes lifted to take in a grinning Derek.

"Hey pretty boy," he crooned kissing his lover softly, "how'd everything go."

"Fine," Spencer responded with a yawn, "we had the odd incident, but Clooney has finally taken to me."

"Of course he has, you're just that lovable."

"Mmm, wonder if a baby would be any easier than a dog."

Morgan went completely rigid. Did Spencer just say what he thought he'd said? Rolling over the slender male, Derek cupped his cheek, running his thumb over Spencer's lower lip, "R-Really?"

Spencer smiled softly and nodded, "yes."

"How far...?"

"Five weeks."

With a hearty whoop Derek kissed Spencer making his husband laugh. Now this right here was what Derek considered absolute perfection, the very thing that kept his heart warm and his soul light.


End file.
